


Неловко

by Caffrey



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffrey/pseuds/Caffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин - старший брат Стайлза. Никакого обоснуя, никакой логики, ничего не понятно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неловко

Дерек, застыв, сидел с чашкой уже давно остывшего кофе. Он был не готов к такому повороту событий, но что делать – Альфа все принимает с серьезной миной. И не важно, что сейчас ему хотелось пищать, как тринадцатилетняя девчонка, не то от бессилия, не то от злости. Напротив него сидел довольно угрюмый мужчина и взирал на Дерека с неприкрытой неприязнью. 

«Держи оборону против охотника, покажи когти хотя бы» - набатом стучало в голове. Но ситуация не располагала к такому.

Они бы давно ринулись в бой, но было одно но. Очень болтливое. И пока это самое «но» расписывало в красках теплоту отношений и взаимную любовь с хмурым оборотнем, мужчина мысленно уже выжег сердце и выкрутил глаза Дереку. 

\- Вот говорят, что у него рожа бандитская. Но, Дин, ты себя-то видел? – сдался Стайлз, заметив, что его увещевания не возымели никакого воздействия на его компаньонов. 

\- И не зря говорят. Пока я здесь, ты не будешь встречаться с этим отбросом природы, - авторитетно заявил Дин.

Раздалось довольно громкое рычание, хотя других признаков плохо контролируемой агрессии со стороны Дерека не было.

\- Он вообще человеческую речь понимает? – поинтересовался Дин. – Или как ты там с ним общаешься? Хотя нет, я не хочу этого знать.

\- Нам хватает Арджентов. Валил бы ты отсюда, - на удивление миролюбиво произнес Дерек. Талантливый актер в нем погибал, ох, не ценит Дерек даров матушки-природы.

\- Пфф, младший братишка поедет со мной. У нас дельце есть, - уже обращаясь к Стайлзу, сказал Дин. – Сэмми пропал. И мне нужна светлая голова.

\- Дин, я не могу. Отец совсем один. И что я ему скажу? «Пап, ты уже смирился с серийным маньяком в моей кровати, а теперь я уеду с Дином к черту на куличики искать Сэма, прости.» Ты хоть иногда думаешь, о чем просишь? Я с прошлой-то охоты случайно живым вернулся. Плюс у меня тут свой участок – стая оборотней. 

\- Это территория Арджентов, - сухо прокомментировал Дин.

\- Да, конечно. А где подписано? Это моя стая – моя ответственность. Дин, вот приехал бы пару месяцев назад, я бы не раздумывал. Но не сейчас.

\- Следи за этой бандитской рожей. Узнаю, что он что-то натворил, своими руками его порешу.

\- Ну да, конечно. Мечтай, - злобная ухмылочка проскользнула по лице Дерека, но в мгновенье ока исчезла.

\- У меня гениальная идея. Дерек поможет тебе найти Сэма. И это не обсуждается. А пока вы оба думаете, как лучше и громче орать на меня, я пошел чайчик заварю. Свыкайтесь с мыслью. Сами знаете, вам никогда ни за что не избежать того, что придумал Великолепный Стайлз. Особенно, когда он уверен в замечательной крутости идеи.


End file.
